The Black Rose
by Lady Harlequin
Summary: *EPILOGUE UP* A mysterious girl suddenly shows up in Shuichi's school, and she seems vaguely familiar to our dear youko. But why does Hiei know her too? And why is it that they BOTH desire her?! PLS R&R!
1. The Black Rose: Prologue

The Black Rose

By: Lady Harle

A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfic

DISCLAIMER: Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine. It is the intellectual property of all those who own it (meaning, not me). I am not making any money from this, so don't sue me.

EMAIL: ladyharley@hotmail.com

NOTE: All words in colored text denote telepathic dialogue. The color of the text indicates who is talking. Words in '' are telepathic dialogue. _Italics_ are thoughts. Words in "" is dialogue. Paragraphs separated with (~           ~            ~) indicate flashbacks, while paragraphs separated by (*               *            *) indicate a change in P.O.V or a shift in scenery. The asterisks may occur even within a (~     ~     ~); just try to figure out where they go ^_^.  

Prologue: Memories Long Gone 

'Twas many a long gone night when I first arrived here, in this world called Ningenkai. I am not from this world, but from another-I am from Makai, the Land of Demons.

I was born in that land over two hundred years ago. My parents were youko, or what are known as demon foxes. But out of the entire litter-I was the second to the first with seven other siblings-I alone had black fur.

Yes, my coloring is the exact opposite of my brothers and sisters, and it was this difference that was the beginning of my unhappy life.

According to legends told amongst the demon foxes, a black pup is impure, thus, a curse upon the family. The offending pup must therefore be killed immediately; otherwise it shall bring great disasters and misfortunes to whoever allow it to live.

My father was the one who desired to have me murdered. His wish would have come true, had my mother not interfered. Leave me in the forest, she begged. I would die there, for she had no desire to see her own child put to death by her husband's hands.

And that is where I begin my life. I have been a solitary, wandering soul, a loner as I stalk the forests of Makai. And even here, in Ningenkai, I am still quite alone. 

Solitude has its comforts, but I cannot help but wonder about what these ningens call: love.

_-Taken from Uchida Kyayorin's journal_


	2. The Black Rose: Chapter One

Chapter One: Newcomer 

"Minamino! Hey, wait up!"

Shuichi turned around, and met Kentaro, a friend and classmate of his. "Huh? Kentaro, what's the matter?"

Kentaro skidded to a stop, puffing as he tried to regain his lost breath. After a while, he looked up at Shuichi, a gigantic grin plastered on his face. "Did you hear about that newcomer?"

"Newcomer? Why in the middle of the year?"

Kentaro shrugged. "I don't know. But a lot of the students are saying that this newcomer used to study at Malliern Academy. You know, that super expensive private school? Anyway, I hear that this newcomer's dad was rather displeased with the teaching methods at Malliern, and so moved his child here."

Shuichi smiled and shook his head as he entered the classroom, ignoring a group of girls, who giggled as he passed by. "Hmmm, I see."

Kentaro frowned as he watched his friend calmly sit down. "You don't seem interested."

"Oh, I'm interested. I just have more important things on my mind."

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of classes. All of the students moved towards their seats and waited as their teacher entered the classroom. Behind him followed a young girl.

Shuichi gazed at the girl observantly, while the whispers and murmurs of his classmates grew in volume. She was rather tall, perhaps just a few inches shorter than himself, and graceful of build. Her long black hair fell down her back, and her eyes were the velvety black of midnight. Her skin, on the other hand, was quite fair, providing a sharp contradistinction to her other features.

The teacher's voice cut through the rising din. "Class, I would like you to meet Miss Uchida Kyayorin. Miss Uchida transferred here from Malliern Academy because she and her father felt that her educational opportunities in the said school are limited. Miss Uchida, do you have anything to say?"

Kyayorin turned to him, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "I would prefer to be called Yorin than Kyayorin. Other than that, I have nothing else to say, because you mentioned them already."

Shuichi grinned, and the class tittered nervously while the teacher sputtered with embarrassment. _Clever, Kyayorin. However, that tongue of yours will get you into trouble one of these days._

The teacher regained his composure. "Alright then, Miss Yorin. Your seat is over there." He pointed to the empty seat beside Shuichi.

Yorin smiled, and bowed slightly. "Thank you sir." She stepped down from the platform, and walked over to where Shuichi was seated. She smiled at him as she settled her bag on the floor, and sat down.

Shuichi leaned closer to her, and whispered, "You'd better be careful with what you say, Yorin-san. People here are very sensitive to what others say."

Yorin looked at him. "You are…?"

"Minamino Shuichi, but you can just call me Shuichi."

"Thank you for your advice Shuichi-san, but I don't care what other people think about what I say, and I will say whatever I want to whoever I please." A smile punctuated her statement, as if saying that she didn't really care about what she said about others and neither did she care about what others said about her.

Shuichi smiled sardonically. _Once again, you have proven how clever you are. Oddly enough, I feel as though I have met you somewhere before._


	3. The Black Rose: Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Thief in the Night 

Hiei watched Uchida Kyayorin walk down the street towards her home. "Hn." _How you managed to fool the kitsune I have no idea of, but you cannot fool me…Ye Lang._

~        ~        ~

Hiei was an invisible streak of black as he sped through the forest, an invaluable gemstone clutched in his hand. He glanced over his shoulder, and was somewhat relieved to find no one following him.

However, another form streaked by, and he was instantly knocked to the ground. The shock of the impact made him drop the jewel. It rolled over the ground, and stopped at the feet of a black clothed stranger.

Hiei followed the pair of feet up, up, and up, until he was looking at the stranger.

A smile appeared on her face. "Ah, so you must be the Forbidden Child of the Koorimes!"

She leaped back all of a sudden, narrowly missing the deadly slash of Hiei's katana as he swiped it at her. "Oh, still sour about that, I see."

Hiei took a stance. "Enough of this chitchat. Return the jewel to me."

"And why should I?"

Only now did Hiei get a full look at his opponent. Long, silky black hair, a flowing tail of the same color, to black ears twitching slightly at the top of the head… _A black youko. She is one of the legendary black foxes, Cursed Children of the White Youkos._

"I see that you find my coloring unusual," she said, rousing Hiei back to reality. "And because of this, I have been cast away to live by myself. You and I are the same, Hiei. We have been less than fortunate in our lies, and we have never experienced affection. But it has made us stronger, more capable of facing the world on our own." With that she turned away, heading for the forest.

Hiei wasn't about to let her go without at least finding out her name. "Who are you?"

The figure stopped momentarily. "You may call me………Ye Lang."

~        ~        ~

"I'm home, _otoo-san_!"

"Ah, finally Yori-chan! I thought that you wouldn't be home until much later!"

Hiei smirked again. _I will have to talk to you later._ With that, he jumped away from the house to return later.

*        *        *

Yorin sighed, and stretched. She had just finished her homework, and was ready to set her things aside. However, she heard a light tapping sound from her window.

She turned around. She saw nothing but shadows. But her senses told her otherwise.

She approached the window, and opened it. An ordinary person would have seen nothing, but she could discern the black figure, hidden in the leaves of the apple tree beside her window.

She smirked. "Well, well, well! I didn't expect to see _you_ here, Koorime."

The small figure on the tree branch shifted slightly. "More to the point, what are _you_ doing here?"

Yorin shook her head. " 'Tis a long story, Hiei, a very long one."

"I still wish to hear it."

Yorin looked at him thoughtfully. After a while, she hitched herself onto the windowsill. She took in a deep breath. "Alright."

~        ~        ~

"Lady Ye Lang! You must flee from here immediately!"

Ye Lang turned to the young woman calling out to her. "Xing Hua, what is the matter?"

Xing Hua gulped in air before answering. "My Lady, a group of men are coming this way, and they wish to kill you. Oh My Lady, you must escape now, while there is still time!"

Ye Lang gripped the trembling girl by her shoulders. "I must go and fight them, Xing Hua. They have challenged me, and I cannot turn them down." She turned, and saw Mao Xing and Zaochen Fengbao behind her, faces grim yet determined.

"We shall come with you, Lady Ye Lang," said Zaochen Fengbao.

"I couldn't let you do that. You have an entire life ahead of you two. I am old, and have lived more than my fair share of years."

Mao Xing shook her head. "We will not allow that, Lady Ye Lang. Since you are the leader of our group, the Black Rose Organization, we, its members, are obligated to protect you with our lives. And we shall do that willingly, even if we fight a losing battle."

Ye Lang smiled gratefully at them. "Your words bring me great comfort. I thank you."

*        *        *

Ye Lang stepped out of the main gate of her stronghold, and was met by a ragtag group of villagers holding crude sticks used as spears, and roughly hewn clubs. They were not a group of warriors. _Then why was Xing Hua so worried?_

Suddenly, a heavy weight fell across her back, sending her face first into the ground. She didn't even get up to see who attacked her. She only knew that the villagers were beating her up.

_I………..must……..survive………_ Using her remaining strength, she separated her spirit from her physical body, and flew away without taking a single glance back.

Her soul fled to Ningenkai, the human world. Here, she found a beautiful woman lying asleep in bed. This woman was carrying a child in her womb. Without further ado, Ye Lang's spirit descended upon the woman's child, and took its body for herself.

~        ~        ~

"And that's that. I was born a couple of months later, but Korin, my mother, died in the process. And it has been my father, Dario, who has been taking care of me all these years."

Hiei was quiet. "And your comrades, what became of them?"

Yorin shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not even sure if they died or got out and managed to live."

Hiei turned away from her. "You and Kurama have led almost similar lives. You both entered into the bodies of ningen, and you both learnt to feel like ningen."

"Perhaps, but I suppose I have been human long before I came here."

Hiei turned to her again, and saw her gazing at the moon rather wistfully. It was apparent that she was remembering the days long gone, her escapades as one of the deadliest thieves in Makai…………

*        *        *

"Yori-chan! Are you asleep yet?"

Yorin whirled around to face the door. "Err, n-no otoo-san! Demo, I'll go to bed now!"

She turned back to the window, but saw that Hiei was already gone. However, on the windowsill, was a silvery-white flower, petals glowing in the moonlight.

Enthralled, she picked it up, cupping it in her palm. It was a Makai Snow Lily, a rare flower from the Demon World. It was said to grow only in the land of the Koorime, where the freezing-cold weather practically crystallized the petals in ice, preserving it forever. Due to the rarity of such a blossom, it was often given as a token of true and sincere love.

And so it surprised Yorin to find such an extraordinary gift lying upon the windowsill. She looked up at the sky, at the white globular moon and tiny stars. How could someone love one such as her, a thief in the night? A hunter, and at the same time, the hunted? But she didn't spend any more time in contemplation. She returned to her bed, and lay down to sleep.


	4. The Black Rose: Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Secrets Revealed 

Shuichi wandered down the corridor towards his next class. He passed by a group of boys, and overheard part of their conversation.

"Hey, did any of you see Yorin-san today?" one boy asked.

"Yeah, I did. Isn't she absolutely gorgeous?!" exclaimed a second.

A third shook his head. "But with Minamino-san for her seatmate, you can bet that its him she gets a crush on."

Shuichi sighed, and continued on his merry way. Suddenly, he picked up an unusual scent. He looked around, trying to pinpoint the source. He headed towards a secluded hallway, trying his best to keep his presence unnoticeable.

Slowly, he peered around the corner.

*        *        *

"My Lady, I have come to bring you tidings."

Yorin gazed at the female demon before her. "What sort of tidings, Zaochen Xing?"

Zaochen Xing continued, "My Lady, a demon by the name of Hanamoto wishes to challenge you to a duel."

"And what if I don't agree?"

"Lady Ye Lang, you cannot put this down! Hanamoto is strong, and even the Reikai Tantei are having difficulty with him!" Zaochen Xing exclaimed.

*        *        *

Shuichi couldn't hold back for any longer. He stepped out of his hiding place.

Yorin and the demon named Zaochen Xing both turned, and the latter gasped before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"What was that about, Yorin?" Shuichi asked.

Yorin looked at him pointedly. "You are one of the Reikai Tantei, are you not?"

"And what if I am?"

"You're going to have to come with me, then. If my suspicions are correct, then your friends are in a world of trouble."

*        *        *

"Yeouch!" Yusuke exclaimed as an electric bolt zapped him on his arm.

Hanamoto laughed hard. "You puny humans are impossible! You try to defeat the undefeatable, try to knock down the strongest. When will you learn to simply give up in the face of adversity?"

Kuwabara leapt high into the air, his sword poised and ready to cut into his adversary. However, his enemy suddenly blipped out of sight, and instead reappeared behind him, and shoved him onto the ground.

"Leave them alone!"

Hanamoto looked up, and grinned. "Well, well, well! You decided to come after all, Ye Lang. Or is it Yorin now?"

Yusuke looked up, and saw a girl with long black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes, accompanied by Kurama. "Kurama, why'd you bring her along?!"

The girl stepped forward. "He didn't bring me here, I came here on my own. Hanamoto, your fight is with me, so leave them be!"

*        *        *

Yorin readied herself as her opponent straightened up, and sauntered towards her. "What are you doing here, Hanamoto?"

Hanamoto smirked, and charged. "You cannot get away from me this time!"

*        *        *

Yusuke noticed that the girl was just standing there, doing nothing. _Why the hell won't se move?! She's going to get killed if someone doesn't do something!_ "Reigun!"

The fiery ki blast hurtled towards the two combatants. Yusuke grinned satisfactorily as the ball exploded, sending up a massive cloud of dust and debris.

But, when the smoke cleared, Hanamoto and the girl were no longer there. _Huh? Where'd they go?_

Hanamoto landed all of a sudden, a look of pure rage written across his face, his eyes tracking a black figure above him.

Yusuke watched as the girl gracefully landed on her knee in front of Hanamoto. _That's odd. She moves a lot like…_

*        *        *

Yorin straightened up, eyeing her foe with a look that suggested murder. "You leave me no choice, Hanamoto!" She stretched out her right arm, and quickly flipped her wrist. In her hand, she now held what looked like a black rose. "Black Rose Whip!"

*        *        *

The Reikai Tantei, Kurama included, were thunderstruck by the weapon Yorin had presented. Kurama, in particular, was stunned. _Black roses… Is it truly possible? Could she be a…_

*        *        *

Yorin brandished her whip with skill and ease, her movements flawless and graceful. She lashed the thorn-covered vine at her opponent, who had no other choice but to dance back.

Hanamoto smiled as he dodged the slashes of the whip. "You're still fast, even in your ningen form. However, I don't want to beat you in that weak state of yours." With that, he grabbed the tip of the whip, and sent an electric shockwave up its length.

Yorin dropped the whip just before the electricity was able to reach her. "You never played fair, did you?" Once again, she brought out a black rose, but this time, she didn't lash it out to form another Black Rose Whip. 

"Black Petal Sword!" The petals of the rose started to detach themselves from the stem, and began to arrange in the shape of a katana. With this new weapon, she one again resumed her attack.

Hanamoto laughed, but was still cautious enough to avoid Yorin's slashes. However, he got a little careless, and Hanamoto received a powerful strike from Yorin's sword.

Yorin smirked victoriously as she watched Hanamoto slump onto his knees, clutching the wound on his stomach. "Though I may be in my ningen form, I am still the deadly demon I once was in my past life."

Hanamoto stood up, a sadistic gleam in his eye. "Too bad your speed couldn't save your comrades, Ye Lang."

Yorin stood still. "What did you mean?"

"Don't you remember? The night your hideout was attacked by the villagers? Well, after your soul fled here, I entered the fort and killed all of them. All of your precious friends are gone, Ye Lang!"

Yorin maintained her cool. "Then how come Zaochen Xing is still alive?"

Hanamoto cackled. " 'Twas an illusion, my dear Ye Lang! I sent that illusion to lure you here, so I could finally get the job of killing you over and done with!"

Yorin's composure was unbroken on the surface, but within her, her blood was boiling and seething with rage. And, at long last, her control snapped. "You killed them all, even the young ones. You took away their lives and their innocence………I can never forgive you!"

*        *        *

For a moment, time and space seemed to shiver, and the next thing the Reikai Tantei knew, Yorin was gone, and in her place, stood a most extraordinary being.

Kuwabara's mouth fell wide open. "Hey Kurama, I thought that all youkos were white?!"

Kurama was staring as well, dumbfounded. "But a few of us are born with black coloring. However, they are very rare because they are often killed at birth."

The girl that was Yorin had transformed completely. She was taller all of a sudden, and her hair was longer and more lustrous. Her eyes had taken on a dangerous air. Her clothes were also different. She was now wearing a navy blue tunic edged with a stripe of gold. In the center there was a black rose. But most startling of these changes was the tail that grew out of her back, and the two black ears on top of her head.

The being tossed her hair over her shoulder. "You wanted me, Hanamoto? Well, here I am."

*        *        *

Hanamoto let out another cackle. "At long last, you reveal your most guarded secret. You are Lady Ye Lang, dangerous thief of Makai, and leader of the Black Rose Organization."

Ye Lang smiled. "But you forced me, Hanamoto, and when that happens, you can be certain that I won't allow you to leave this fight alive."

Hanamoto charged, but missed. Ye Lang had leaped over him, landing behind him. He turned and charged at her again, but missed for the second time.

*        *        *

"Why doesn't she fight back?!" Yusuke demanded.

Kurama smiled a little. "If my suspicions are correct, she's already begun the attack. She is merely waiting for the right moment to deal the deathblow."

*        *        *

Ye Lang stopped leaping out of the way, and watched as an exhausted Hanamoto turned around to face her. "Are you tired yet, Hanamoto? Don't worry; when I'm through with you, you'll be able to rest all you want."

Despite Hanamoto's bewildered expression, Ye Lang snapped her fingers, and suddenly, a group of strange-looking plants rumbled up from the ground. The large black blossoms then raced towards Hanamoto, and enfolded him in their petals. There was nary a sound as the flowers sucked out Hanamoto's soul, ingesting it.

Time and space swirled again, and the flowers became a single black rose. Ye Lang, in the meantime, returned to her ningen form.

*        *        *

Yorin walked over to the rose, and picked it up. She held it up to her face, as if examining it, and then blew against it. The petals separated like the tiny feathery seeds of a dandelion clock, and drifted with the breeze, floating farther and farther away. "Go Hanamoto. May your soul never find rest, for it shall ride the winds for eternity. That is my revenge for killing my friends. You deserve nothing less."

"So you set his spirit adrift forever. Is that common practice with you?" Kurama asked.

Yorin turned, and saw the three Reikai Tantei standing behind her. "No, not common practice. I reserve it only as a punishment for those whose transgressions I find difficult to forgive."

*        *        *

Kurama eyed Yorin with a look of mixed curiosity and wonder. _A black youko……… I remember who you are, Ye Lang._

~        ~        ~

Kuronue shook his head. "How many times did I tell you that the castle is to the east? But did you listen to me?"

Yomi turned to glare at his companion, pink eyes flashing. "Now see here Kuronue, that's what the map said, so of course I'd follow it."

Youko chuckled. "You were holding the map upside-down, Yomi."

Kuronue sniggered, while Yomi fumed.

Youko shook his head, and smiled. "I wouldn't be too disappointed though. After all, we won't be returning empty-handed." With that, he drew out a large, ornately decorated sword and scabbard.

At that moment, they heard something rustling in the bushes. The three youkai turned around, searching for the source of the sound.

At last, they traced it to a clearing nearby. Through the bushes, they saw a young maiden dressed in expensive silks and glittering with strands of jewels.

Yomi smirked. "Maybe we will have a little more booty to take back with us."

Kuronue held back his friend. "Wait Yomi. Let us wait for a while, and see where she goes. She is obviously quite wealthy; certainly she will have a great big palace filled with treasures."

Silently, the three thieves approached the clearing, intending to capture the girl they had spotted. However, what the three of them saw was nothing but an empty space.

But it was too late to turn back. Almost instantly, a net of ki energy emerged around them, effectively trapping them.

Feminine laughter emanated from all around them. "Well, well, well! Look at what we have here!"

"Let us go!" Kuronue growled.

Yomi was gathering his energy to break the net, but Youko shook his head. "It's too dangerous, Yomi. The net will just make the energy rebound back to us."

The feminine laughter echoed once again, and it sounded much closer. Shadowy forms emerged between the trees, and the three thieves recognized them as female figures.

"This is truly impressive! Imagine, Youko Kurama, the deadliest thief of Makai, falling into our nets like some common animal! This is something to brag about!"

Youko's ears prickled with indignation. "You might give us the liberty of showing yourself."

In front of them, a tall figure detached itself from the gloom, approaching them.

Youko's eyes narrowed. The figure had a tail and two ears on top of the head. _Could she be another youko? The scent is certainly the same…_

But when the figure stepped into the clearing, the three thieves received the shock of their lives.

"A black youko. You are a black youko," Yomi whispered.

The black youko's lips quirked up slightly. "Yes, and perhaps the only one of my kind. You may call me Ye Lang, leader of the Black Rose organization."

Youko was thoughtful. "I've heard of you. They call you the 'Thief of Thieves', am I right?"

Ye Lang's smile became sardonic. "They do? Hmmm, perhaps they are right. After all, I will steal treasure from anyone, even from my fellow brigands. And I believe that you have something that I want."

Youko knew what she was referring to. "I am sorry, but I will not give up the sword as easily as you think."

"Hmmm, I see. Well then, there are other ways to get what I want. Tian'e Yan Hou!"

Another figure moved out of the shadows. It was a young girl, perhaps no older than fifteen or sixteen, with silvery-blue hair and moon-blue eyes. "You called, my Lady?"

"Tian'e Yan Hou, could you kindly deal with our guests? You know what to do," Ye Lang said.

Tian'e Yan Hou nodded. "Yes, my Lady." She turned to the three thieves, and opened her mouth. A delicate crystalline melody emanated from her lips, and Youko realized, too late, that Tian'e Yan Hou was a siren, a female being whose song could either save or entrance. And during this opportunity it was obvious that she was using her voice to hypnotize.

When she had finished her song, all three thieves had fallen into a deep sleep. And when they woke up, the net was gone, and so was the sword.

Ever since then, Youko had made it a point to try and seek out the mysterious black youko who had appeared that night. But he never found her, ever again.


	5. The Black Rose: Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Sparks Fly 

Kurama stared up at the moonlit night from his bedroom window. _Ye Lang……Yorin………both one and the same. Both mysterious, elusive, intriguing………beautiful……_

"Deep in thought again, I see."

Kurama opened his eyes slowly. "You saw what happened, Hiei?"

The shadowy figure on the tree branch nodded. "Of course. Wouldn't miss the chance to see a good fight."

Kurama caught the note of an emotion he had never heard from Hiei before. "What did you think of the fight?"

"It was good, though Hanamoto could've been a little more clever."

"That's not what I meant. Hiei, were you actually _relieved_ that Yorin made it out alive?"

Hiei smirked, and turned away.

"Hiei?" Kurama pressed.

"Kurama, what if I told you that I loved her?"

At that statement, Kurama's jaw dropped. "Hiei, did I hear you right?"

Hiei glanced back at him. "Your ears are not deceiving you, kitsune. I know that it's so unusual for me, but remember, I have a heart too, and it can feel emotions such as love, silly as the notion may be."

Kurama was silent. _So Hiei has fallen in love with Yorin. I shouldn't be guilty or angry about it, should I? _But when the jealousy hit him in the heart like an arrow, he knew that he couldn't hang on to such thoughts.

He looked up, and met Hiei's gaze. After a few seconds, Hiei's eyes filled with a challenging fire. "You may be my friend," he said, "but this is one thing I will not allow you to take so easily."

"She is not yours yet, Hiei, and you don't know yet whom she prefers."

"And are you assuming that _you_ are the one she prefers?"

Kurama smirked, and closed his eyes. "We shall see."


	6. The Black Rose: Chapter Five

Chapter Five: The Question 

Yorin was on her way home from school when she spotted Kurama beside the school gate. He looked at her, smiled, and waved his hand in greeting.

"Konnichiwa, Yorin-san. Are you on your way home?" he asked as Yorin drew closer.

Yorin nodded. "Yes. Why, is something wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to accompany you home."

Yorin raised an eyebrow. "You don't need to do that, Kurama-san. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself."

Kurama nodded. "You're a grown-up girl, it is true, but you don't look strong enough."

Yorin's eyes flickered dangerously. "Perhaps so when I am in my ningen form, but when I become Ye Lang, I am just as strong or perhaps stronger than you."

Kurama chuckled. "Fine, whatever you say." He looked at her again. "Well then, about my first question. Do you agree?"

Yorin was quiet. "I live quite far from here, and I know that your house is just nearby. You wouldn't mind a long walk, would you?"

When Kurama shook his head, Yorin smiled slightly. "Come on then."

The two of them walked down the street in silence. Kurama took the time to admire Yorin. _Now I can fully understand why she has captivated Hiei. She is beautiful and delicate, yet we all know that beneath her seeming frailty lays a strength that is second only to Yusuke's. And her past life is another factor that attracts the both of us to her._

However, he frowned. _I will not lose you to him, Yorin. I would disregard our friendship if only to win your heart for myself!_

Yorin's voice cut through his thoughts. "Kurama-san, all these years, my youko life included, one question has baffled me."

Kurama was curious. "What question?"

Yorin stopped. They were standing at the crest of a hill, and it gave them a wonderful vista of the setting sun. "Kurama, what is…what is love?"

Kurama was taken aback, but remained silent.

Yorin must have sensed his confusion, because she added, "I don't mean parental love or the love shared by friends. I know what those are. What I want to know about is what romantic love is."

Kurama gazed at her thoughtfully. "How come you're asking about this, Yorin-san?"

Yorin looked at the ground. "Because I've never experienced it in my entire life. Even in Makai, I never felt a time of love for that 'special someone', as ningens enjoy putting it. Kurama, can you tell me what it is?"

Kurama smiled at her. "Romantic love is completely different from all other types because it is both pleasure and pain. It is pleasure because it makes you feel so happy and content, knowing that whatever may happen, someone will love you and protect you from all harm. It is pain because the very thought of having to be separated from your beloved is enough to cause the greatest spasms of anguish in one's heart."

Yorin looked up. "Then why fall in love at all, if it only causes suffering? Why should we feel such a pleasure if we only hurt ourselves in the process? Answer that Kurama. Give me an answer!"

Kurama noted that she was desperate. _Well, desperate questions require desperate answers._

*        *        *

Yorin felt her knees weaken when she met Kurama's emerald green stare. _What's the matter? Why is he looking at me that way? _In the back of her mind, she wondered if she had angered him with her questions. "Kurama-san, what's wrong?"

No response. For the first time in her entire life, Yorin felt scared. Here, standing before her, was a being whose power was equal or perhaps greater than her own, and she had no desire to fight him, not here, not now.

Yorin repeated her question. "Kurama-san, what is the matter?"

Kurama smiled in reply. "I was just thinking about your question, about the best way to answer it."

Yorin turned her gaze away from his just as a wild gust of wind blew past, pulling loose the ribbon that held her braid together. The individual plaits loosened and separated, and her long black hair spread around her like a veil of mourning.

She gasped when Kurama's palm came in contact with her cheek, gently wiping away the errant locks from her face. Yorin couldn't steady the frantic beating of her heart, nor hide the crimson blush that stained her cheeks even as Kurama began to stroke the hot flesh.

She couldn't avoid stammering. "Wha-what are you doing?" she asked as Kurama wound his free arm around her waist, and pulled her close to him, her body fitting neatly in his embrace. 

Kurama leaned close to her as he tilted her face upwards, so that Yorin was staring deep into green orbs, and could feel his warm breath against her lips. She noticed his mouth quirk into a smile as he replied, "I'm answering your question, Yorin-chan." And with that, he kissed her.

Yorin was thrown into a haze of confusion. She instinctively stiffened herself as though for an attack, but after a few moments she gradually felt herself gripping Kurama's shoulders for support. In the back of her mind, she thought that she wanted to end this right away, but her heart screamed at her not to move at all. And in this instance, she followed her heart.

*        *        *

Kurama almost let out a sigh of relief when he felt Yorin's uncertain arms wind around his neck. He prayed with all his heart that it was a sign of acceptance.

He forced himself to pull away from his lovely, yet willing, captive. He looked at her eyes, and noticed confusion and a multitude of questions.

Her voice was soft and tremulous. "Kurama, what…"

"Shhh." Kurama silenced her by laying a finger upon her lips, still warm from his kiss. "Love isn't just about the pain, Yorin. The pleasure far outweighs the suffering."

However, Yorin looked away from him. "I-I suppose that you are right." She turned to him again, a small Mona Lisa-esque smile on her face. "Kurama, I'd like to walk home on my own now. I-I need to think."

Kurama sighed, and nodded his assent.

*        *        *

Yorin sighed as she collapsed onto her bed. As she stared up at the ceiling, she could see Kurama's smiling face and bright green eyes gazing at her. She smiled as she imagined him saying that word she so often heard ningen telling each other, "Aishiteru."

Something tapping on her window roused her back to reality. Almost lazily, she got up, and opened the window. "What's the matter, Hiei?"

The black-robed youkai shifted slightly. "I came to tell you something, Yorin."

Yorin rested her elbows on the windowsill, cupped her chin in her hand, and gazed upwards at her visitor. "And what would that be?"

Hiei didn't reply. Instead, he kissed her.


	7. The Black Rose: Chapter Six

_Chapter Six: Sayonara_

It was Friday night, and Kurama was finishing up his assignment when the telephone rang. He picked it up almost automatically. "Hello?"

"Hello Kurama, this is Yorin. Look, I know that it's rather late, but could you please come over to my house? There's something very important that I have to tell you."

Anxiety creased Kurama's face. Yorin had been acting rather strangely since the time he had kissed her, and she seemed to be keeping her distance from him. And when he heard the panic in her voice over the phone, he felt that something had just gone terribly wrong. "Alright, I'll be there soon."

*        *        *

Yorin paced up and down the floor, her nerves edged and unsettled. She checked the door, and then went up to her room to check the window. Nothing.

The sudden knock on the front door made her jump with surprise. She hurried to open it, and found Kurama standing on the porch.

She was touched by the look of concern he wore. "Yorin, what's the matter? You seemed rather upset when you called."

Yorin sighed, and nodded. "I suppose I have a reason to be upset." She looked around. "Let's go upstairs to my room. Otoo-san isn't home, but I feel more comfortable talking about this matter there."

When Kurama agreed, the two of them climbed up the stairs, and went to Yorin's room.

"So what's the problem, Yorin?" Kurama asked, while Yorin closed the door behind the two of them.

Yorin leaned against the door, and let out a heavy sigh. She didn't know how to phrase her next statement. She was weak at that moment, but she didn't hesitate showing her weakness to Kurama. She shut her eyes tight, struggling to repress her tears.

She knew that Kurama had come closer to her, and he wanted to comfort her. _No! She opened her eyes, and moved away from the door and Kurama, trying to put some distance between the two of them. It was what she had been trying to do since that day he first kissed her,_

Yorin turned away, facing her bed. "I'm sorry Kurama. I'm just so confused about the two of us. I'm having a hard time trying to tell you my opinion."

"Aishiteru."

Yorin whirled around to Kurama, and saw him gazing at her tenderly. "What?"

Kurama's gaze became even more loving. "I know that you must be bewildered about everything, so I'm confirming it now. Aishiteru, Yorin."

Yorin shook her head. "No Kurama, that's not what I meant." Her gaze became pleading, and her eyes were glazed with her unshed tears. "Kurama, I love you, but…I cannot love you."

She nearly screamed when Kurama suddenly grabbed her shoulders, his eyes instantly hard and cold. "Then tell me why, Yorin! Tell me what I must do to win your heart, and I swear over the love I feel for you that I will do it!"

The tears were flowing freely now. Yorin couldn't control them. "I'm sorry, Kurama…"

She felt Kurama gently cup her face in his hands, and wipe away her tears. "Sumanu, Yorin. I didn't mean to be so harsh."

Yorin nodded in understanding, and let Kurama pull her towards him in an embrace. She leaned her head against his chest, inhaling the sweet scent of roses that she so loved. And she knew what she would say. "Aishiteru."

No sooner had the words been spoken that Kurama tilt her head upwards, and kiss her full on the lips. The couple sank down onto Yorin's bed, and was soon engaged in a union of passion and unequivocal love. 

*        *        *

Hiei silently cursed himself. _Why did I forget about the time?! He was supposed to go to Yorin's house earlier that evening, but it had completely slipped his mind. He hoped that he'd be able to reach her while she was still awake, but he didn't mind the least if he found her asleep. For him, the knowledge that she was safe was enough._

As he neared Yorin's house, he felt a certain presence coming from the vicinity. He stopped, suddenly wary. He took off the bandage he wore around his forehead, revealing his third eye. He closes his other eyes, allowing the third eye to do the searching for him.

What he saw made him gasp.

Despite his distance from the house, he could see right into Yorin's room. It was dark, and it seemed like everything was in its proper place. Until he saw the sight on Yorin's bed.

There, he saw Yorin and Kurama locked in an embrace, and neither had any clothes on. Their only covering was the thin cotton sheet Yorin had on her bed. Both of them were sound asleep.

Hiei felt deep anger and rage flare up within him. _Kurama, how could you do such a thing to her?! You tricked her into giving up her innocence to you!_

His face became hard and set. "Be prepared, Kurama. I shall avenge Yorin's loss at your hands."

*        *        *

Kurama awoke from his languorous sleep. _Was it all just a dream? When he turned over, however, he found Yorin sleeping beside him, lying on her side. She had her hands delicately folded on the pillow, and her hair fell evenly over her shoulders, clinging to the dampness that covered her body, the body he had ravaged for every sweet secret, and that, only moments ago, had been entirely his._

He smiled at her adoringly. _You are truly mine Yorin. Body, mind and soul._

'How dare you.'

Kurama looked up. Though his ears didn't hear the voice, he could hear it in his mind. 'Hiei.'

'Who gave you the right to claim her innocence?'

Kurama smiled, gazing at Yorin. 'She did. It was a choice she made of her own free will.'

'You tricked her into it! I know you did, kitsune!'

'No, I did not! What she did was her own decision!' Kurama's thoughts became smug. 'Are you jealous, Hiei? You are, aren't you? You hate it that it was I Yorin chose, not you. You lost this battle Hiei, and you despise losing.'

'Then I challenge you, Kurama. Only one of us can have her, and so only one of us must live.'

Kurama confidently rose to the opportunity. 'I accept.'

*        *        *

Botan whistled happily as she rode the winds on her oar. It had been a very good day for her, which meant that there hadn't been that many souls to ferry over to Reikai. And now, Koenma granted her permission to go to Ningenkai and check on the Reikai Tantei.

As she flew over a wide field, she saw a sight that was both unusual and frightening. She saw Kurama and Hiei facing each other, each with his weapon in hand. _Oh no! Could they… She didn't stop long to think. She changed her course, and sped towards Yusuke's house._

*        *        *

Kurama tightened his grip on his Rose Whip. He assumed a battle stance. He knew his opponent like the back of his hand; however, his opponent knew him just as well.

His eyes narrowed. _You will not have her, Hiei. She is mine, and will be forever!_

He braced himself as Hiei lunged.

*        *        *

"What?!" Yusuke's eyes were wide with disbelief. He just couldn't comprehend the very sense of what Botan had reported.

Botan seemed exasperated. "I know it sounds impossible, but I saw it with my own eyes! I saw Kurama and Hiei preparing to fight each other!"

Kuwabara was nonchalant. "Maybe they're just training. They do that all the time."

Botan was now really frantic. "But they were serious! Kurama's stare was murderous, and Hiei's was the same!"

Yusuke stood up. "There's no time for dillydallying now! We have to find them and stop them before they kill each other!"

*        *        *

Hiei slashed his katana at Kurama, but the latter dodged his attacks. During the split-second pause, Kurama snapped his Rose Whip in a counterattack.

Hiei nimbly leaped back, avoiding the blow of the thorn-covered whip. He steeled his gaze, preparing for another attack. _I will not forgive you, Kurama!_

*        *        *

Yorin sat up from bed with a hard jerk, her body slick with sweat. She just awoke from a terrifying dream. In it, the sun and moon were fighting against one another, but neither was going to win the clash. And between them was a single star, beautiful and pure, but its light was fading more and more as the battle continued…

She turned, and realized that Kurama was no longer there. She glanced out the window, and gasped.

She scrabbled in the dark for her clothes, and hurriedly put them on. She had no time to think about the consequences.

She ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out the back door. She sped towards the two figures in the field. _The sun and moon, engaged in battle… "No! Stop it!"_

*        *        *

Kurama turned when he heard the voice, and saw Yorin running across the field. 

"Kurama, Hiei, stop it, stop it right now!" she screamed.

There was a shout. Kurama turned around, and saw Hiei running forward with amazing speed, his katana held forward, ready to stab him.

He closed his eyes, waiting for death. It was too late for salvation now.

However, he heard a sharp gasp. He opened his eyes, and was horrified by what he saw. 

"Yorin!" He caught Yorin as she fell back, and saw the bright red spot of blood as it bloomed over her stomach. Yorin had somehow managed to run over in the nick of time, blocking Hiei's strike with her own body.

"Yorin!" Kurama gasped as he lay her down on the ground, pressing his hand against the wound to stanch the bleeding.

"What the hell happened here?!" He turned around, and saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan rushing towards them.

Hiei's voice cut in almost immediately. "Get Yukina here, now."

Yusuke stopped dead in his tracks. "Huh? What for?"

"Just do it!" Hiei roared, and the threesome backed away, and ran off in the opposite direction.

Kurama turned his attention back to Yorin. He watched as her eyes opened, glazed and filled with pain. Her lips moved to repeat one defiant syllable, "No, no, no…"

He tried to smile at her. "Shhh, be still, Yorin. You're badly hurt, and you need your rest."

"Why did you do it?" The hurt in Hiei's voice was distinct.

Yorin reached out with trembling hands, laying one on Kurama's and the other on Hiei's. "Because I couldn't bear to watch the two of you fighting that way." She squeezed their hands gently. "Hiei, Kurama. I love you both. My heart could not come to a decision, and that inevitable choice is what pained me all the more. Kurama is my sun, and Hiei is my moon. I needed the both of you in my world, for to lose one would mean the end of everything."

Yorin winced, and Kurama knew that death was coming. "Yorin, please hold on! Don't give up!"

But Yorin shook her head, a small smile playing upon her lips. "It is too late for me now. Aishiteru, Kurama, Hiei. Remember that I love not one, but the both of you." Her eyes slowly closed as she whispered her last farewell, "Sa………yo………na…" Her eyes were shut at last, a few more tears running down her cheeks as her head rolled to rest against Kurama's chest. 

She was dead.

Hiei turned away, gazing at the moon. A single pearl fell onto the grass at his feet.


	8. The Black Rose: Epilogue

_Epilogue: To Live Anew_

Kurama sighed deeply as he sat down in his chair in class. He had wanted to stay at home and sleep his grief off, but he knew that he would only make his mother worried. It didn't do any good to compound one misery over another.

Kentaro approached him, looking concerned. "Hey Minamino, what's the problem? You look upset."

Kurama looked up at his friend. How could he tell him that he had lost the only love of his life? Would he be able to understand that?

"Did anyone miss me?"

Kurama looked up at the familiar voice, and was shocked to see Yorin standing by the doorway of the classroom, looking as though she had only been gone for a weekend!

Kentaro laughed sheepishly. "Oh, Yorin-san! How was your weekend?"

Yorin shrugged as she walked to her seat beside Kurama. "Very tiring."

Kurama couldn't find the words to speak. He merely stared and stared at Yorin. _How did she-_

The train of his thoughts was cut short when he felt Yorin's warm hand close around his own, and give it a gentle squeeze. 

Yorin leaned closer to him, and whispered, "I'll explain what happened, but not now. After all, we have an entire lifetime to us. I'm just happy to be with you."

*        *        *

Hiei slashed violently into a nearby tree. _I should've been more careful! He recalled the night Yorin died. It was HIS sword that killed her, it was HIS hand that thrust the blade and made the mortal wound._

"Oh, did you really miss me that much?"

Hiei turned to the source of the voice, and saw a familiar figure in the shadows. One hand rose to him, beckoning him to come closer. This figure had long, jet black hair, a tail, and two black ears. And this figure wore a pearl pendant around its throat. _But this is impossible! "How…"  
  
_

The figure shook her head. "Not now Hiei, not now. But I will tell you what happened, once we have learned to live anew."

OWARI

THE EXPLANATION:

Okay, I knew that a lot of people would be asking how is it that Yorin survived, but I didn't want to put the explanation into the story itself because it wouldn't go along well with the rest of the story. Anyway, here's how it happened: you know how Koenma has control (more or less) of where each spirit goes, right? And you remember that Yorin is actually two entities: Ye Lang the Demon Fox and Kyayorin the Human, right? What Koenma did was split the two entities (letting them keep their memories, of course) and give them separate bodies. After that, he sent Ye Lang to Makai, and Yorin he sent back to Ningenkai. And the rest, you know already ^_^. Well, that's all for now. Ja! 


End file.
